Truth or Dare
by ForeverLoner
Summary: What happens when our favorite trio decide to play truth of dare? DXS no duh! One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** **No, I don't own Danny Phantom if that was what you were thinking.**

**Summary:** **What happens when our favorite trio decide to play a little game of truth or dare? DXS no duh.**

**And now I present you...**

**Truth or Dare**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I'm bored," Tucker said to his long-time best friends Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

"Me too," Danny and Sam in unison which caused them to blush a little.

Tucker just chuckled and said, "Blushy moment number 197."

Neither Sam nor Danny heard that comment. "Hey I have a great idea!" Tucker yelled to his friends who were no more than 5 feet away from him.

"Please tell me it's not a really perverted game like the last time," Sam said as she remembered the last time Tucker suggested a game.

"Don't remind me," Danny added on.

**FLASHBACK TIME**

"I'm bored," Tucker said, "Lets play a game." He said with a big smile on his face. Danny and Sam looked at him as if he were crazy (which he might be but lets get back to the story...).

"Strip poker," He said with a even bigger grin.

"OH HELL NO!! ARE YOU CRAZY TUCKER!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN WANT TO PLAY STRIP POKER! YOU'RE A BIG TIME PERVERT" Sam kept ranting and Danny was still in shock that Tucker suggested that game. After Sam calmed down a little, Tucker whispered something something. Danny didn't hear what he said but it was apparently enough of a comment to make Sam blush.

Tucker said to Sam quietly, "The only reason I said Strip Poker was because I know you want to see Danny with his shirt off...or maybe even pants." Tucker grinned at his friend's shocked expression.

**FLASHBACK OVER (awww)**

Sam blushed a little when she was reminded of what Tucker said. "So Tucker what was the game you wanted to play?" Danny asked while wondering what his friend was going to say.

_'This better not be another perverted game' _Danny thought.

"Oh yeah, it was truth or dare," Tucker said calmly.

"Well, I guess that's not a horrible game" Danny said, "I'm in, what about you Sam?"

Sam thought about it for a while and agreed. Tucker, Danny, and Sam were thinking about who should give the first dare.

"I say since this is Danny's house that we let him say the first dare-slash-question." Sam said looking at Danny then at Tucker.

"Okay your _boyfriend_ can start. Okay Danny what's gonna be the first dare-slash-question?" Tucker said grinning.

"HEY!" Danny and Sam said in unison once again. "Um...Tucker truth or dare?" Danny asked him.

"Um.. dare" He answered.

"I dare you to call Sam Samantha," Danny whispered into Tucker's ear.

"I can't she'll kill me!" Tucker complained.

"You have to, it's a dare and plus, you're the one who wanted to play this game anyway" Danny said. Tucker just sighed.

"Hey Samantha!" Tucker yelled waiting for Sam's response.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!! I TOLD NEVER TO CALL ME THAT. MY NAME IS SAM. S-A-M NOT SAMANTHA!!" Sam was just about to pound on Tucker until she was held back by Danny.

"Anyway... back to the game," Tucker said trying to get everyone (Sam) to calm down.

"Sam truth or dare?" Sam knew that she couldn't choose truth because he would asked who she liked and that would cause a lot of drama.

"Dare, I guess," Sam said apathetically. Tucker was smiling and Sam got worried about what dare was gonna be.

"Sam, I dare you... to... kiss Danny," Sam eyes widened as he finished the sentence.

"WHAT I CAN'T DO THAT!!!" She yelled.

"Oh but you have to unless you want to get a double dare and I don't think you want that," Tucker said evilly to Sam.

"I hate you," were the last words said from Sam before she pulled Danny into a very innocent kiss that turned into a very passionate kiss in a few seconds. Sam was surprised to see that Danny was kissing back. About 15 minutes had passed since Sam started the kiss and they were still making out.

"Okay okay, you to can break it up all ready. Lets get back to the game." Tucker said as he separated Sam from Danny. "I said for you to kiss Danny not to make out with him." Danny and Sam were about 30 different shades of red each.

"Okay, Tucker truth or dare" Sam said to Tucker. Tucker didn't think that Sam could do any harm so he said, "Dare." Boy was he wrong.

"Okay Tucker. I dare you to...go a week without using your high-tech stuff. But I am allowing you to use the electronic devices normal people use." Tucker looked as if something tore his heart from his chest, stomped on it, cut it up, and burned it to ashes.

"But... but... but those are my babies. I can't live with out them," Tucker whined.

"See, I know you're gonna do this. You wanna know how I know? Because if you don't you will have to do something naughty with Danny over there for part of your double dare." Danny's head head shot up after she finished her sentence.

"Tucker please do the dare," Danny pleaded to Tucker.

"Fine. I'll give you my stuff tomorrow," Tucker said while being really, really angry.

"Okay Danny, truth or dare?" Tucker him.

"Truth," He said. Danny didn't want to do a crazy dare so he thought it was a safe bet for him to that.

"Fine, Danny... do you love Sam?" Danny gave the death glare to Tucker who was just laughing and then he looked at Sam. The truth was that Danny loved that girl. To him, she was perfect in every way but the thing that kept him from telling her his feeling, was the fear of rejection.

"Well, do you?" Tucker said interrupting Danny's train of thought.

"Uh...I...um...I," Danny was trying to figure what to say and quick.

"Yes Tucker, I love Sam," Danny said nervously. Sam's jaw dropped to the floor. Tucker was just shocked that Danny actually admitted to his feelings.

"Sam I'll understand it if you don't feel the sa-" Danny was cut off when Sam put finger on Danny's lips.

"Danny did you really mean that?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course I meant it, I love you, Sam," He said with a smile on face. Sam couldn't help but smile too.

"Good, because I love you, too, Danny," Before either of them knew it, both Sam and Danny were leaning in for their first real kiss. A second later, eyes were closed and lips were locked.

Danny was licking Sam's lips begging for entrance into her mouth. She happily oped her mouth to let Danny's tongue explore it. Soon, their tongues were in a war to see who would dominate. Their long awaited kiss was rudely interrupted when Tucker decided to speak up. Tucker decided to get on their nerves by singing a certain song.

"Sam and Danny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lo-" His singing was cut off by a very angry Sam.

"Tucker!" was all she could say before he started run away. She was about to chase after him when she felt a tight grip on her forearm. She turned around to see Danny looking at her.

"Let him run," He said trying to convince her to stay.

"And why should do that Mr. Fenton," Sam said as they both sat on his bed.

He turned to her and said, "So I could this Miss Manson" Then he put his hands on her waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

When they separated, Sam said, "You mean Mrs. Future Fenton, right?"

"Yeah, I think Sam Fenton is way better than Paulina Fenton. Plus with you, I get brains and beauty," Danny said to Sam.

Soon they were just laying on the bed cuddling each other.

"I love you Sam," as soon as Danny finished his sentence he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too Danny," They were just staring into each others eyes and didn't realized that someone (or should I say a few people) were standing in front of them.

Sam looked up only to Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, and Jazz in front of them with a shocked expression on all their faces.

"Hey..." Sam said awkwardly to the three people standing in front of her and Danny.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Get out of my room!!" Danny said while getting out of bed and tried to push them out of his room. After a few minutes Danny was successful to get rid of his family from his room.

"Sorry Sam," he said while gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"It's okay but if that's how your parents reacted image how my parents are gonna react."

**--LATER IN THE MANSON MANSION--**

"WHAT!!" Pamela and Jeremy Manson screamed.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I said that me and Danny are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Sam smiled. Quickly after Sam finished talking, her parents fainted.

"They took it pretty well," Sam said quietly to herself as she walked up to her room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I thought that pretty good considering that I wrote this a little after four in the morning and I'm on a sugar high. :-D...Anyway, the first person that answers my question correctly in a review will get the pleasure of telling me a plot to a story that I will have to write.**

**Rules:**

**No matter what, spelling in your answer is important. If you spell it incorrectly, you cannot win.**

**One entry per user.**

**--**

**Now here's the question:**

**What is my favorite band? (It's pretty obvious just go to my profile...I wonder who is gonna win"**

**Also, please tell me what you think of my story. Now Review I Command You! (please I'll give a hug) WARNING: Whatever I say after this warning thing while be random and most likely from the sugar had right now and I apologize for being hyper I just cant help it...**

**I LOVE SUGAR!! WAHOO!! OH YEA!! DO YOU WANT SOME CANDY? OH WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE BECAUSE IT'S ALL MINE!! ALL OF IT!! MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
